You Can't Escape from Reality After All
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Ketika mimpi indah berakhir dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit. Diri sendiri terkadang tidak mampu untuk menahannya. Semuanya berubah tanpanya dan sekarang semua berjuang untuk tetap hidup. / Chapter 6: Shinpachi. (Onesided!GinKagu? OkiKagu? ShinKagu?) / Pre-Movie 2. More warning inside. Thankies for reading. / Balasan anonim akan ada di fic lain yang akan muncul.
1. Kagura's PoV 1

**You Can't Escape from Reality After All**

.

 _Warning: A lot of monologue._ Kagura- _centric. Onesided_!GinKagu? OkiKagu? _Pre-Movie_ 2! _AU. OOC. Typo(s)? Unbeta_.

 _Disclaimer: Gintama not mine_. Sorachi Hideaki _own it._ Shaun _only own the … plot_? _Don't get any profit from making this fic._

(Kalau tanda petiknya hilang lagi, saya tidak mengerti kenapa …)

.

Semenjak kepergiannya, Kagura tidak lagi bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya membuatnya kembali bertanya, "Apakah salah jika mencintai seseorang dengan seluruh hidupnya?" Ia benar-benar merasa kosong dan apapun yang ia lakukan terlewati begitu saja. Mata birunya yang cerah sudah tidak memiliki cahaya kehidupan lagi.

Ia ingin mati saja.

Tetapi, ia tidak boleh membuang percuma hidupnya. Ia akan melindungi orang lain selama ia masih hidup, bukankah itu tekadnya ketika ia tinggal di Bumi? Di samping itu, ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap optimis. Gin-chan memang sudah tidak ada, tetapi, masih ada Shinpachi dan Sadaharu, bukan?

Mereka akan selalu bersama Kagura, bukan?

Bersama selalu?

Benarkah?

Tapi, keyakinan dirinya sendiri dikhianati oleh kenyataan.

Rekan kerja yang merangkap sebagai kakaknya sudah tidak ingin melihatnya. Sedikit pun. Mata coklatnya yang terang berubah menjadi kelam. Mata yang biasa memperhatikan Kagura dengan lembut, berubah menjadi tatapan penuh amarah.

Ia ingat, seminggu setelah mengadakan pemakaman tanpa jasad, waktu itu sedang turun hujan. Ia datang ke kediaman Shimura. Mencari keberadaan rekan kerjanya yang tidak muncul di kantor _Yorozuya_ sama sekali. Ia masih berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ceria, seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin tersenyum sama sekali. Di saat ia masih merasa kehilangan dan rasa di dadanya sangat menyesakkan dan aneh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha optimis.

Ia mengetuk pintu besar itu, tetapi, kalimat pertama yang diucapkan pemilik rumah membuatnya membatu di tempat, "Untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." itu merupakan awal pertama Shinpachi menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk dan cukup untuk membuat Kagura gemetar. Tetapi, ia bersikeras untuk tetap kuat, tidak sampai pemuda Shimura itu pergi. Sadaharu memelas dan mendekatkan kepalanya kepada gadis itu.

Ia dapat melihat semuanya, tetapi, di saat bersamaan, semuanya terlihat kabur. Dirinya merasa ringan. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Sadaharu membantu pemiliknya untuk naik ke atas punggungnya. Anjing tersebut juga merasa sedih kehilangan salah satu pemiliknya. Meskipun si Samurai bodoh itu pelit dan jarang memberinya makan kenyang, tetapi, ia tahu bahwa _Yorozuya_ saling menyayangi. Tetapi, kesedihannnya kembali bertambah ketika pemiliknya yang paling rajin mengurusinya malah berubah drastik seperti itu.

Kagura menggenggam lemah bulu-bulu Inugami itu. Ia mengungkapkan keinginannya kepada Sadaharu untuk berlari menerobos hujan. Sadaharu menurutinya. Selama perjalanan kembali ke _Yorozuya_ , ia menangis. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, membiarkan suaranya diredam oleh suara hujan dan air hujan menyapu air matanya.

 _Apakah ini kutukan?_

 _Semua orang yang kusayangi akan pergi meninggalkanku?_

 _Apakah kebahagiaan itu hanya ilusi belaka?_

Kagura tidak dapat menghentikan semua ingatan masa lalunya. Mami-nya yang pergi meninggalkannya, Papi yang selalu pergi dan jarang sekali berada di rumah, Kamui bodoh yang mau membunuh Papi, Kamui bodoh yang meninggalkannya karena lemah.

Pembicaraan tentang keluarganya benar-benar membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGIZINKANKU UNTUK MATI?! AKU SUDAH TIDAK PUNYA SIAPA-SIAPA LAGI!" Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin. Ditemani lolongan Sadaharu yang terus berlari menerobos dinginnya angin.

Bagaimana cara menghentikan air matanya?

Bagaimana cara mengisi kekosongan hatinya?

Bagaimana cara mengisi hidupnya?

Bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Gin-chan atau Shinpachi?

Meskipun masa-masa indah yang lalu, ia memang seorang yang malas dan selalu dilayani. Shinpachi akan membantunya jika ia tidak mampu melakukan sesuatu. Terkadang Gintoki juga melakukannya. Sampai seminggu kemarin ia tetap bersikap seperti itu meski sebenarnya ia mampu untuk mengurusi hidupnya sendiri. Tetapi, di kasus ini … Ia tidak mau membuat dirinya mampu.

Mati jauh lebih baik daripada harus merasakan semua ini?

Sesampainya di _Yorozuya_ , ia mengeringkan Sadaharu dan dirinya sendiri. Kembali ke 'rumah'. Gin-chan tentu akan memarahinya karena bermain hujan dan ia mengancam tidak akan merawat Kagura dan Sadaharu jika mereka sakit. Dilanjutkan dengan Shinpachi yang datang membawakan handuk kering dan menyuruh Kagura untuk mandi air hangat. Hanya ingatan kecil seperti ini kembali membuatnya terpuruk. Ia kembali menangis, ia memeluk lututnya.

Izinkanlah dia mengeluarkan semuanya pada hari ini …

Mendadak, suara bel berbunyi. Membuat Kagura terkejut, ia segera menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia berdiri, bersiap membukakan pintu, jika orang ini adalah klien, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tetap bekerja sebagai _Yorozuya_? Tanpa Gin-chan?

"Maaf, _Yorozuya_ sedang libur untuk sementara …" lirihnya dari balik pintu.

Sosok di balik pintu itu terdiam, " _China_?" panggil orang itu. Nama panggilan dan suara itu, Kagura tentu mengenalnya. "Apakah _Megane_ juga ada di dalam?"

"Tidak. Shinpachi tidak mungkin datang ke sini jika masih ada aku." Ia berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Hari ini, hari terburuknya, ia melepaskan pertahanannya, ia tidak bisa menghentikan semua pikiran negatifnya, ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Di waktu yang sama, datang Sadis yang akan menertawakan dan mengejeknya.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu Shinpachi, pergilah ke kediaman Shimura."

Tanpa peringatan, pintu tersebut segera digeser. Kagura segera mundur selangkah dan menutupi wajahnya. Sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Okita Sogo, menatapnya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Suaranya kembali bergetar. "Menertawakanku?"

"Tidak, _China_. Aku hanya ingin mengabari _Yorozuya_ bahwa Kakek tua Gengai, bersama Katsura dan Kondo-san ditangkap. _Shinsengumi_ dibubarkan." jawab Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu. "Aku tidak mungkin menertawakan orang-orang yang sedang berkabung."

Sedikit lega. Tetapi, tidak juga lega sepenuhnya saat mendengar berita itu.

Pemuda di depannya membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan _Megane_?" dengan suara datar. Kagura memilih untuk bungkam. Gadis _Yato_ ini tidak ingin terlihat lemah, tidak di depan rivalnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan si Sadis.

Mata merah gelap itu menatap perempuan _Yorozuya_ itu, "Ia tidak akan ke _Yorozuya_ selama masih ada kau. Jika yang kaukatakan tadi benar, aku rasa ia tidak ingin melihatmu karena ia akan teringat kepada Danna." ucapnya, "Karena aku pun juga begitu. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke _Shinsengumi_ tanpa Kondo-san berada di sana."

Mata biru itu tetap redup. Kagura terus menatap lantai di bawahnya, tetesan air hujan membasahi lantai tersebut, ia bahkan belum selesai mengeringkan diri. Sogo mengambil handuk yang setengah kering dan memberikannya kepada gadis _Yato_ itu.

Mereka hanya diam.

Tidak berdebat, tidak bertengkar, tidak bertarung.

"Sadis," panggil Kagura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, "aku ingin kau membunuhku."

Sogo tidak meresponnya dan sepertinya tidak berniat untuk berkomentar.

"Aku … Tidak mau merasakan hal ini lagi. Sudah cukup aku merasakannya sekali, kenapa harus terjadi dua kali? Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku harus pergi? Apakah aku kurang kuat untuk melindunginya? Apakah aku terlalu kuat untuk memeluk mereka? (1)" Meskipun gadis itu sudah bertekad untuk tidak melepaskan pertahanannya, mendadak ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Air matanya meleleh. Tangannya mengcengkram seragam hitam _Shinsengumi_.

Tangan Sogo segera menyingkirkan tangan Kagura, "Aku tidak akan mungkin menuruti apa yang kaukatakan." dengan canggung, ia mengelus kepala lawan bicaranya yang lebih pendek daripadanya. Gestur kecil yang berhasil membuat Kagura menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Mantan kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu merangkulnya, membiarkannya mengeluarkan segala masalahnya.

Hari ini saja.

Cukup hari ini saja, mereka akan bersikap seperti ini.

Ataukah ...

Mulai hari ini mereka akan bersikap seperti ini?

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

(1) Apa kata-kata yang baik? :/ Intinya, karena memeluknya terlalu kuat sehingga yang dipeluk pergi meninggalkannya. (Ingat Sadaharu #1)

 _A/N_ : … Berhubung hari ini (8/8) saya luang, saya pikir saya akan menulis beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiran saya. Mungkin saya akan mengetik di saat luang? Atau saat penat belajar. Huft.

 _Mutichap_ lagi? Hahaha _. Fic_ ini akan berisi lebih banyak tentang monolog para karakter. Rencananya sih, selanjutnya tentang Sogo. _Chapter_ 3 tentang Shinpachi. (Lalu, dengan kejamnya _update fic_ -nya bakal lama, hahaha.)

Ehem.

Apakah perasaannya sudah tersampaikan? Berikan saran ya! Hehe.

 _Thanks for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	2. Okita's PoV 1

**You Can't Escape from Reality After All**

.

 _Warning: A lot of monologue._ 16 _y.o!_ Kagura 20 _y.o!_ Okita 18 _y.o!_ Shinpachi Okita- _centric. Onesided_!GinKagu? OkiKagu? _Pre-Movie_ 2! _AU. OOC. Typo(s)? Unbeta_. _Quick pace. Quick-typing_.

 _Disclaimer: Gintama not mine_. Sorachi Hideaki _own it._ Shaun _only own the … plot_? _Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: … Memang sih katanya 5 tahun kemudian, di Gintama waktu tidak berjalan, benar? Tapi … Anggaplah Gintoki menghilang setelah 2 tahun waktu Gintama. Agar tidak canggung untuk selanjutnya, silahkan bayangkan penampilan di _time-skip_. Tapi, ini seriusan lanjutan dari chapter 1 ya. _OOC_ -nya kelewatan mungkin? Ya sudahlah, ini demi kesenangan pribadi sebenarnya hahaha /dibuang

.

Pemuda itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kepergian bos _Yorozuya_ itu membawa banyak perubahan dalam sekejap.

Katsura Kotaro, teroris yang selalu dikejar _Shinsengumi_ itu biasanya berkepala dingin dan tenang tetapi semenjak kehilangan teman masa kecil dan seperjuangannya dulu, ia berubah menjadi ekstrimis. Menggunakan perban untuk menutupi mata kirinya yang sebenarnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ia juga mulai menggunakan kimono dengan motif mencolok. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang ekstrimis yang lain.

Peliharaannya, Elisabeth, segera menggantikan posisi majikannya menjadi pemimpin _Joui_ dan bekerjasama dengan _Shinsengumi_ untuk membebaskan Katsura dan Kondo. Fisiknya bukanlah seperti penguin aneh, melainkan pria kekar berwajah … Elisabeth.

Pemimpin _Hyakka_ di Yoshiwara entah kenapa memotong rambutnya, membiarkannya pendek. Yagyu Kyubei juga melakukan hal yang sama. Entah apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian Gintoki, Okita tidak berniat untuk mengetahuinya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari _Shinsengumi_. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, _Shinsengumi_ membentuk aliansi dengan pemberontak _Joui_. Sehingga, sekarang _Shinsengumi_ menumpang di tempat persembunyiaan _Joui_. Hijikata tetaplah maniak mayones dan menemukan teman yang mengertinya, Elisabeth. Mantan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu merubah penampilan poni V-nya, poni tersebut ia rapikan ke belakang.

Yamazaki? Dia tetaplah _jimi_. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dan ia ikat.

Yang paling banyak berubah tentu saja kedua pekerja _Yorozuya_ yang lain. Shimura Shinpachi dan Kagura.

Mantan kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu belum melihat langsung keadaan si kacamata, tetapi, berdasarkan yang ia dengar dari gadis _Yato_ itu. Ia berubah mejadi orang yang dingin dengan tatapan mata menusuk.

Kagura sendiri menjadi lebih diam, nafsu makannya hilang. Seharusnya ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut pasir itu, tapi, melihat rivalnya yang seperti mayat hidup cukup menganggunya.

"Biasanya … Gin-chan akan marah karena saat giliranku memasak, aku hanya membuatkannya _tamago kake gohan_." lirih gadis itu sambil memakan nasinya sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama jika terus hidup di sini …"

Mata merah gelap itu menatap gadis di seberangnya, ingatannya kembali berputar saat Kagura meminta untuk dibunuh dan gadis itu mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Okita cukup memahami perasaan saat orang yang berharga di hidupnya pergi dan ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Okita kembali menatap makanan yang diberikan oleh Kagura, jika _Danna_ belum pergi, ia bisa saja menggoda Kagura seperti biasa, mengatakan bahwa ini setara dengan makanan yang biasa HIjikata makan. Tetapi, tidak. Mereka tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa itu lagi, bukan?

"Sadis. Aku minta maaf untuk mengotori seragammu."

"Tidak apa."

Kilat mata Okita sendiri meredup, ia teringat saat di mana kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya sebelum ia berhasil membahagiakan kakak tercintanya. Mata biru Kagura menatap lawan bicaranya dan mengetahui hal yang ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri, pandangan itu seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Okita menghela napasnya, "Dulu, aku memunyai seorang kakak perempuan. Aku tidak bisa mengingat orang tuaku karena mereka meninggal saat aku masih kecil. _Aneue_ bekerja keras untuk membesarkanku sendiri. Ia adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku …" jawabnya.

Kagura terdiam, tidak ingin memotong cerita yang mungkin masih akan berlanjut.

Mangkok dan sumpit yang dipegang Okita diletakan di meja, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, "Ia juga merupakan orang yang dicintai Hijikata-san. Tetapi, si Sialan itu menolaknya dengan alasan demi kebahagiaannya. Ketika sedikit lagi, _Aneue_ akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya …" suaranya tercekat, "Aku menghancurkan segalanya."

"… Apakah _Aneue_ -mu masih di sini?"

Pemuda kelahiran Juli itu tertawa kecil, "Ia sudah meninggal karena penyakitnya 2 tahun lalu."

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Suasana serius masih menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kagura tertunduk lemah saat mendengar cerita pemuda itu. Sekarang Okita sebatang kara, di saat ia memiliki kakaknya sangat mencintainya, tetapi, ia pergi dengan cepat …

Sedangkan Kagura sendiri …

"Kau." Seru Okita, "Kau adalah anak pemburu alien yang paling terkenal, apa yang menyebabkanmu datang ke Bumi dan tidak memilih untuk pergi bersama ayahmu? Kau juga memiliki kakak bukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya …" jawab kepala jingga itu, "Membicarakan mereka cukup mengingatkanku kepada Gin-chan …"

Perbincangan tentang diri mereka sendiri terhenti sampai sana, dalam diam mereka tetap menyantap nasi dengan telur mentah tersebut. Seusai makan malam, mangkok dan sumpit yang telah digunakan segera dibereskan Kagura.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, _China_." Okita berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki, bersiap untuk pergi dari sana.

Kagura mengangguk pelan, "Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini, Sadis? Kaubilang kau tidak akan kembali ke kumpulan _Shinsengumi_ selama Gori tidak ada di sana, bukan?"

 _Ternyata dia mendengarkan …_

"Mungkin aku akan berkelana. Memperkuat diriku dan mencari cara untuk membebaskan Kondo-san. Bagaimana denganmu, _China_?"

"Kurang lebih sepertimu, aku akan pergi bersama Sadaharu dan memperkuat diriku sendiri … Berkeliling Edo mungkin?"

 _Dengan kondisi mental yang seperti itu?_

Sekali lagi, Okita mempertanyakan apa arti eksistensi gadis _Yato_ itu untuk dirinya. Ia adalah imigran gelap yang yang bicaranya kasar, sama sekali tidak ada feminimnya, yang selalu mencari masalah saat bertemu dengannya, lebih tepatnya karena Okita yang mulai mengganggunya.

Tetapi, ia merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian …

Atau …

Dirinya yang tidak ingin sendirian?

Dengan cepat ia menghalau pikirannya untuk mengajak gadis _Yato_ tersebut. Ia memberi lambaian singkat dan berjalan keluar, tetapi, ia merasa tarikan di bagian belakang jas _Shinsengumi_ yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, _China_?"

Pemuda itu tidak dapat melihat wajah yang menarik jasnya tersebut karena Kagura menunduk dalam, "Kalau begitu … Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersamaku dan Sadaharu?" manik merah gelap itu terbelalak tidak percaya, "Bu-bukannya aku mengajakmu agar kau tidak kesepian. Kupikir kau bisa berguna untuk kami!"

Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk dari bibir Okita, "Heh, sejak kapan kau menjadi karakter _tsundere_ , menjijikan sekali." komentar tersebut berlanjut dengan perang mulut. Untuk sesaat, mereka bersikap seperti tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang muncul dari dalam diri mantan kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_.

Ia ingin berada di sisi gadis itu.

Mungkin …

Ini hanya mungkin …

Ia ingin menjaga gadis itu baik-baik karena ia merasa seperti memiliki adik perempuan?

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Balasan _review_ untuk **I'm Sadist too** : Saya tipikal yang suka ngeliat karakter favorit diapa-apain. Dari dibuat _fluff_ ampe _gore_ (?) Kapan-kapan saya buatin _angst_!OkiKagu yuk :3 /dibuang

 _A/N_ : OkiKagu-nya masih pakai tanda tanya, yah. Saya tidak tahu bakal dibawa jadi _pairing_ atau bagaimana pfft.

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice dream._ (Ini lagi dini hari hahaha)

Shaun.


	3. Shinpachi's PoV 1

**You Can't Escape from Reality After All**

.

 _Warning: A lot of monologue._ 18 _y.o!_ Kagura22 _y.o!_ Okita20 _y.o!_ Shinpachi. OkiKagu? ShinKagu? Shinpachi- _centric. Hints Harem!Gin. Pre-Movie_ 2! _AU. OOC. Typo(s)? Unbeta_. _Quick pace. Quick-typing_.

 _Disclaimer: Gintama not mine_. Sorachi Hideaki _own it._ Shaun _only own the … plot_? _Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: … _Time-skip_ dua tahun ya. Mulai dari sini, penampilannya sama dengan desain _movie_ 2\. Tae baru mendapat sakitnya. … Ng, karena Tae itu kuat jadi ia bertahan setahun gitu (rencananya), ah, saya pusing memikirkan waktunya /dibuang. Shinpachi dan Kagura sama-sama _tsundere_ jadinya?

.

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun ini berubah dratis. Semenjak kematian _samurai_ yang sangat menginspirasinya, ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi sebatang kara.

Ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan klub penggemar Otsuu, juga dengan Taka-chin.

Ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan orang-orang _Shinsengumi_ , Yoshiwara, dengan semua hal yang pernah berhubungan dengan Gintoki, nama samurai yang ia kagumi itu. Meskipun begitu ia tetap menyimpan semangat samurai berambut perak untuk menjaga baik-baik Edo, sendirian. Ia tetap menjalankan _Yorozuya_ yang ditinggalkan sendirian.

Setahun yang lalu, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk datang ke kantor _Yorozuya_ , melihat keadaan kantor lamanya. Saat ia masuk, debu di mana-mana, seakan tidak pernah ditempati, dan memang tidak ditempati. Si kepala jingga itu tidak terlihat di sudut ruangan manapun. Begitu pula anjing peliharaannya. Nenek Otose bilang, gadis itu pergi berkelana. Ia ingin membuat nama _Yorozuya_ semakin terkenal di Edo ini.

Shinpachi mendengus.

 _Mungkin gadis hanya ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan._

 _Bukankah aku juga begitu?_

 _Mengusirnya hanya karena tidak ingin mengenang masa-masa indah yang lalu?_

Pemuda itu menggeleng kepalanya, mengusir pikiran negatif itu. Lalu, ia pamit dan pergi dari rumah kudapan Otose.

Sudah 2 tahun ya semenjak ia hilang…? Apakah ia memang meninggal? Ataukah dia masih menjalankan misinya dalam bayangan? Ataukah dia memang hilang ditelan bumi?

Pemuda berkacamata itu sebenarnya masih berpikir bahwa pria tersebut masih hidup, tetapi, meski ia masih hidup pun …

Ia tidak berada di sisi Shinpachi.

Mata coklatnya menatap Edo yang sekarang. Edo yang dicintai olehnya. Bangunan-bangunan yang dulunya berdiri megah, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi puing-puing bangunan tanpa ada tanda kehidupan. Populasi di Edo berkurang drastis dikarenakan wabah penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

Wabah putih.

Wabah tersebut menyebabkan si penderita menjadi lemah dan merubah warna rambutnya menjadi putih, kulit mereka menjadi putih pucat, kemampuan penglihatan berkurang, dan menyebabkan kematian. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana acara penularan virus tersebut, apalagi cara menyembuhkannya. Para penderita hanya dapat menunggu ajal menjemput. Paling cepat dalam hitungan minggu, paling lama kurang lebih setahun. Wabah itu tidak dapat diprediksi, sudah banyak korban berjatuhan karena virus tersebut.

Tak terkecuali …

"Shin-chan ..."

Kakak perempuan Shinpachi, Tae Shimura.

Pria berkacamata itu berusaha tersenyum kecil, mata kakaknya sudah susah untuk melihat sebenarnya. Tetapi, mata Tae tentu dapat menangkap sedikit ekspresi yang diperlihatkan adiknya. Shinpachi segera melepaskan topi jeraminya, jubah, _bokuto_ , dan pedang besinya.

" _Ane-ue_ , apa yang sedang kaurasakan sekarang? Apakah sudah lebih baik?" tanya Shinpachi berbasa-basi, meski ia tahu sebenarnya pertanyaannya juga merupakan pelarian dari hal yang berada di depan matanya.

Wanita 22 tahun mengangguk pelan, "Maafkan aku jadi menyusahkanmu, Shin-chan …"

 _Dari dulu, ia juga merupakan beban bagi kakaknya itu._

 _Ini saatnya dia akan menjaga kakaknya._

Terkadang salah satu pewaris _dojo Kondokan_ itu berpikir apakah penyakit kakaknya itu karma yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya karena meninggalkan anggota _Yorozuya_ yang lain? Karena ia meninggalkan gadis itu maka ia akan ditinggalkan gadis itu? Bukankah itu cara karma bekerja?

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan Kagura-chan?"

 _Ah, pertanyaan ini lagi._

"Belum, _Ane-ue_. Nenek Otose bilang bahwa …" nama itu sangat berat untuk ia ucapkan, "… Kagura-chan pergi berkelana entah ke mana."

Mantan gadis kabaret itu menghela napasnya tetapi tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya. Setiap harinya ia selalu menanyakan keadaan Edo di luar sana, menanyakan keberadaan gadis yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, menanyakan keadaan teman-temannya, atau … Keberadaan pria itu. Ia masih percaya bahwa Gintoki masih hidup dan akan membawa semuanya seperti semula … Membawa _Yorozuya_ kembali bersama … Membawa harapan baru bagi para wanita yang menunggunya.

Tetapi, sepertinya adiknya sendiri tidak memiliki keoptimisan yang sama dengannya.

Tae ingin sekali melihat Shin-chan tersenyum seperti dulu, tidak, ia ingin melihat _mereka_ bertiga tersenyum bodoh seperti dulu … Jika memang Gintoki tidak akan kembali … Kembalikanlah senyuman Kagura dan Shinpachi.

Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan mereka semua …

Ini bulan ketiga Tae berada di rumah sakit, dokter sendiri mengatakan Tae cukup kuat karena masih dapat hidup … Bukannya menginginkan wanita itu cepat mati, tetapi, ini adalah salah satu kejadian yang cukup langka.

 _Seakan keajaiban itu masih bisa terjadi._

" _Ane-ue_ … Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang kauinginkan sekarang …?" Shinpachi selalu siap sedia mendengarkan … semua yang ingin kakaknya katakan.

Apapun permintaan kakaknya.

Apapun permintaan terakhir kakaknya …

"Shin-chan … Aku …" dengan cepat Tae menutup mulutnya untuk batuk, cukup membuat Shinpachi jantungan. Tetapi, batuknya semakin intens. Ah, suasana rumah sakit ini sama sekali tidak membantu … Semua hawa kematian menguar dari tempat ini, bukan …

Ia takut … Ia belum siap untuk hal ini …

 _Tidak …_

 _Jangan …_

Ane-ue _tidak boleh pergi untuk selamanya …_

 _Jangan meninggalkannya …_

 _Jangan pergi menyusul Hajime-_ nii _…_

 _Jangan pergi menyusul Gin-san …_

Air matanya mengalir, semua pikiran negatif itu selalu kembali. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah karmanya yang telah meninggalkan Kagura. Ia tahu ini hukuman untuknya. Ia tahu ia egois untuk menolak hukumannya, ia tahu salah hukumnya melawan takdir.

"Shin-chan …" suaranya semakin lemah. Satu-satunya anggota keluarganya segera menggenggam erat tangan pucat itu, "Aku …"

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar terbuka.

Shinpachi segera menghapus cepat air matanya dan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki untuk melihat sosok si pembuka pintu.

"Siapa di sana?!" itulah yang ingin ia katakan, tetapi, ia membatu sesaat ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna jingga dengan _cheongsam_ bermotif sama dengan kimono Gintoki. Mata biru yang berkaca-kaca … Biru yang sangat ia kenal …

" _A-ANEGO_?!"

Suara itu …

Kagura segera berlari mendekati _Anego_ -nya yang terbaring di ranjang kamar itu, tangannya segera menggengam erat tangan Tae, "Kagura … chan?" tangan Tae yang lainnya berusaha meraba wajah gadis _Yorozuya_ itu.

"Ya, ini Kagura, _Anego_!" isak tangisnya pecah di depan sosok itu.

Merasa diabaikan dan tidak diperlukan, pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itu keluar dari sana, "Lama tidak berjumpa …" Shinpachi tidak perlu bertanya lagi untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang berada di luar, meski cahaya di sana remang-remang ... Pemuda itu … Tidak, pria yang lebih tua darinya hanya menatapnya kembali dengan mata coklat kemerahannya. "Kenapa kautahu tentang keadaan _Ane-ue_ , Okita-san?"

Mantan kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu memerhatikan penampilan si penanya, cukup berubah, "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyubei Yagyu saat kembali ke Edo. Ia segera mengabarkan keadaan kakakmu itu dan si keras kepala itu memaksaku untuk pergi ke sini," jelasnya.

 _Dia menemani Kagura selama ini._

 _Mereka sudah pergi ke mana saja?_

 _Apa hubungan mereka masih sama seperti yang dulu?_

 _Apa saja yang mereka telah lakukan?_

Rentetan pertanyaan itu muncul, entah kenapa juga ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganggunya dan ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Hanya satu yang ia bisa dekripsikan, sesak.

"Kau banyak berubah, _Megane_."

"Kau juga banyak berubah, Okita-san."

Shinpachi serius mengatakannya, memang rambut coklat pasirnya tidak berubah warnanya, ekspresi wajahnya tetaplah datar. Tetapi, ia tidak lagi mengenakan seragam _Shinsengumi_ melainkan _hakama_ merah dengan bawahannya yang berwarna putih ditambah syal krem melingkari lehernya. Dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda, rambutnya sudah panjang rupanya.

 _Eh?_

 _Dia mirip dengan seseorang, bukan?_

 _Lupakanlah._

Sougo masuk ke dalam untuk memberikan salam kepada Tae meninggalkan Shinpachi yang duduk sendirian di luar sana. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara kakaknya yang terdengar lebih ceria, diam-diam ia bersyukur dengan kedatangan pengunjung baru kakaknya. Sekitar setengah jam kedua penjenguk itu berada di sana dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

Gadis _Yato_ itu bilang akan datang untuk menjenguk Tae lagi, saat ia meninggalkan ruang itu, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata coklat Shinpachi, ekspresi wajahnya yang cerah segera berubah, "A-aku datang bukan karena ingin melihatmu, Patsuan. Jangan salah sangka!" Sifatnya berubah.

Shinpachi mendengus, "Aku juga tidak butuh kedatanganmu." kalimat pendek itu cukup menusuk si pendengar.

 _Sial._

 _Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada dirimu, Shinpachi?!_

"Ayo pergi."

"Hm … Kau ternyata masih cengeng, _China_."

"Diam kau, Sadis!"

Ketika dua sosok itu menghilang di lorong rumah sakit, pria yang dulunya menjadi pelurus itu menghela napas dan segera kembali masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Matanya menemukan bahwa Kagura memberikan sebuah kotak merah, kudapan kesukaannya masih tidak berubah rupanya, _sukonbu_. Sepertinya, Sougo memberikan penutup mata kesayangannya.

"Shin-chan …" Tae tertawa kecil, "Aku rasa aku harus bertahan hingga aku dapat melihat kalian bertiga bersama lagi …"

Ia merasa lega dengan resolusi baru kakaknya itu, ia berusaha tersenyum senang, tetapi …

Kepala hitamnya terasa berat sehingga harus ia tundukan, mata coklatnya menerawang jauh seakan bisa melihat masa depan dan ia hanya dapat memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri dengan semua kejadian hari ini.

Ia merindukan dirinya yang lama.

Ia merindukan seluruh hidupnya yang lama.

Ia merindukan … nya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

 _A/N_ : Uh, nonton movie 2 terus demi mendapat _feel_ -nya, tapi, _feel_ -nya menjalar ke mana-mana *mati karena nyesek* (Entah kenapa ada karma muncul di sini meski sebenarnya saya tidak percaya pfft. Hanya bumbu kalimat(?))

Baiklah, berhubung semua hasil _headcanon_ (atau emang _canon_?) hehe ... Kagura sepertinya rutin mengunjungi Otae (di kamar rumah sakit ada kotak merah kecil ( _sukonbu_?) tetapi hubungannya tetap buruk dengan Shinpachi (sebenarnya penyebab aslinya kenapa, yah? Seriusan demi menyandang nama _Yorozuya_? Atau memang tidak mau melihat satu sama lain karena teringat Gintoki? Menurut saya di _movie_ masih kurang meyakinkan?)

 _Btw_ , maksud Shinpachi jadi di _movie_ … Bermain rumah-rumahan sama Okita-kun /ga gitu/ /jangan ngelawak garing/ Sepertinya gaya penulisannya berubah dan … jadi lebih panjang? Apakah sudah terasa _feel_ -nya?

Silahkan memberi kritik dan saran, jangan malu-malu!

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	4. Kagura's PoV 2

**You Can't Escape from Reality After All**

.

 _Warning: A lot of monologue._ 18 _y.o!_ Kagura22 _y.o!_ Okita20 _y.o!_ Shinpachi. OkiKagu? (onesided!)GinKagu? Kagura- _centric. Pre-Movie_ 2! _AU. OOC. Typo(s)? Unbeta_. _Quick pace. Quick-typing_.

 _Disclaimer: Gintama not mine_. Sorachi Hideaki _own it._ Shaun _only own the … plot_? _Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: _Italic_ untuk _flashback_ dan dialog pribadi(?) Seperti fic berbahasa Inggris lainnya(?) yang berlatar waktu ini, tentunya Okita tinggal bersama Kagura.

.

Cuaca di Edo sedang tidak bersahabat, rintik air hujan sudah membuktikannya. Sisa menunggu sepersekian detik dan hujan pun akan semakin deras.

Gadis itu hanya menatap langit abu-abu itu.

Edo sudah berubah banyak ya ...? Ah. Semenjak wabah putih ada ... Sudah berapa lama semenjak wabah putih menyebar?

Bukankah keadaan ini ... Mengingatkannya dengan planet kampung halamannya?

Gedung-gedung yang dulunya kokoh, sekarang hanya tersisa puing-puingnya. Banyak orang yang dulu lalu lalang, orang-orang di sini, di sana, sekarang yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah pengangguran yang berusaha untuk tetap hidup, para penderita wabah putih (dia tetap tidak menyangka bahwa Anego dapat terjangkit wabah tersebut), dan orang-orang yang tidak cukup kaya untuk pergi dari bumi ini.

"Mami ... Apa sebenarnya 'kebahagiaan' itu tidak diperuntukan untukku?" lirihnya.

Hujan turun lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya, ia bergeming dari tempatnya. Membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya, rambut jingganya yang panjang. Hujan memang membuatnya menjadi seorang yang melankolis. Banyak kenangan yang tidak seharusnya ia ingat, tetapi, malah muncul di ingatannya.

" _Kagura-chan, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan payungmu? Kau bisa sakit jika berhujan-hujanan," suara Papi-nya terdengar._

 _Kagura kecil menggeleng sambil tetap menatap langit, ia memberikan senyuman lebar kepada Papi-nya, "Kapan lagi aku dapat melihat langit kalau bukan saat tidak ada cahaya matahari, Papi?"_

Hujan ...

Waktu Kamui berusaha membunuh Papi-nya, saat itu juga sedang turun hujan.

" _Papi! Jangan bunuh nii-chan!"_

Ia ingat darah bercampur dengan air hujan yang menggenang. Kamui terbaring di genangan darahnya sendiri. Ia ingat pandangan mata Papi-nya yang benar-benar menunjukkan amarah yang sangat besar kepada kakak kandungnya. Jika Kagura tidak memutuskan untuk menahan Kankou, tentulah Kamui sudah tidak akan ada di dunia ini sekarang.

Kamui ya ...

 _Jika Kagura main di luar rumah hingga lupa waktu, kakak laki-lakinya akan datang untuk menjemputnya._

" _Kagura-chan, ayo pulang. Mami sudah menunggu kita."_

 _Sebuah tangan terulur, dengan senyum di wajahnya. Bocah dengan iris senada dengan kakaknya itu akan menatap tangan itu dengan berbinar dan meraihnya. Mereka akan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan._

Dulu ia merupakan kakak yang baik dan selalu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan semua masalahnya. Sekarang … Ia hanyalah seorang _Yato_ yang menjadikan seluruh semesta menjadi tempat bermainnya. Jika Gin-chan kembali, Kagura berjanji akan terus mengejar kakak-yang-tidak-ada-baiknya itu.

 _Kagura, kau benar-benar harus berhenti memikirkan masa lalu._

Gadis 18 tahun itu menggelengkan kepalanya di tengah guyuran air hujan, membuatnya seperti anjing yang tengah mengeringkan bulu-bulunya.

Ah, mengingatkannya pada Sadaharu yang masih berada di tempat persembunyian!

"Oi, _China_. Aku menggunakan payung untuk berlindung dari hujan dan kau malah membuatku tetap kebasahan," sebuah suara berat muncul di dekatnya, "kalau kau sakit, aku tidak akan merawatmu sama sekali."

Pikiran Kagura kembali memutar saat-saat yang bahagia lagi.

 _Waktu itu turun hujan dan ia kembali ke Yorozuya dengan basah kuyup. Seorang pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya segera menyambutnya dengan sehelai handuk di tangannya, "Kau bisa kena flu, Kagura-chan! Cepat mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu!" Shinpachi segera membantu Kagura mengeringkan rambut jingganya._

" _Sudahlah, Patsuan. Biarkan anak seumurannya bermain sesuka hatinya. Lagipula orang bodoh tidak bisa kena flu," komentar samurai berambut perak sambil mengupil._

 _Kagura tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Gin-chan juga tidak bisa kena flu ya kalau begitu!" bahkan aksen Cina-nya masih ia gunakan dulu._

" _Apa? Apa tadi sebuah ejekan untuk Gin-san? Hati Gin-san sakit sekali saat mendengarnya," Gintoki memegangi dadanya dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Shinpachi dan Kagura segera tertawa melihat tingkah bos mereka._

"China, kau tidak tuli bukan? Aku tidak akan merawatmu jika kau sakit," suara Sogo kembali terdengar dan menyadarkan Kagura dari lamunannya.

Gadis itu mendengus, "Aku juga tidak mau dirawat olehmu, Sadis," balasnya lalu berjalan melewati pemuda ekor kuda itu, "tapi, terima kasih untuk perhatiannya."

Alis samurai itu naik satu, "Hm, coba ucapkan sekali lagi, aku tidak dengar."

"Sepertinya pendengaranmu sudah menurun, Sadis."

"Ck, dasar _tsundere_."

"SIAPA YANG _TSUNDERE_!?"

Semenjak berkelana bersama mantan kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu, gadis Yato itu merasa ia mengembangkan keahlian _tsukomi_ -nya. Salahkan ronin yang suka bicara seenaknya. Jadi ini perasaan Shinpachi … Gin-chan kadang-kadang juga melakukannya bukan?

Matanya terasa panas, mendadak pandangannya mengabur, air yang mengalir dari sisi pipinya sangat hangat. Ia merindukan semua kehangatan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan.

"… Kau menangis?"

"Air hujan masuk ke mataku."

Sebuah ketukan pelan dari Sogo ditempatkan di kepala jingga itu, "Kau benar-benar tidak ada manisnya, _China_."

Kagura menepis tangan tersebut, "Ribut!" serunya sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya, "Aku hanya merindukan mereka …" bisiknya, ia berharap si _hitokiri_ itu tidak mendengarnya.

Mata biru itu kembali meredup, dinginnya guyuran hujan pada kulit pucatnya sudah tidak digubrisnya lagi. Ia kembali merasa hampa dan ingin mengisi kehampaan itu dengan … Ilusi. Kehampaan itu benar-benar lubang hitam.

Air hujan berhenti turun mengenai gadis itu ketika payung ungu menaungi kepalanya sekarang, "Ayo kembali," Kagura mengangguk pelan.

Sesampainya di tempat yang mereka tempati sementara, Sadaharu segera menyambut majikannya dan menjilatinya. Padangan inugami itu memelas, ia ikut sedih saat majikannya juga sedih. Kagura memberikan senyuman, senyuman palsu, untuk meyakinkan Sadaharu bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, mereka bertiga tengah menempati sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah tidak dihuni siapapun. Biasanya mereka hanya menetap selama 3 hari untuk menyiapkan keperluan berkelana lagi.

"Air hangat untuk mandi sudah ada, kau duluan," perintah pemilik marga Okita itu.

Kagura tidak banyak berkomentar dan mengikuti apa yang disuruh. Mungkin mandi air hangat akan mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Ia masuk membawa pakaian kering dan segera melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Setelahnya, ia berendam di bak kayu yang lebih besar daripada bak di Yorozuya.

 _Kagura! Cepat hentikan ingatan-ingatan masa lalumu!_

"Apanya yang hangat … Dasar Sadis bodoh. Ini panas …" Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tetap saja suhu itu tidak memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan …

Tak lama kemudian itu keluar dengan handuk melingkari lehernya, "Oi, kamar mandinya sudah kosong," rekan perjalanannya hanya memberikan jawaban bahwa ia akan mandi sebentar lagi. Gadis Yorozuya itu mengendikkan pundaknya dan pergi menjemur pakaiannya yang basah.

Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi dirinya, Sogo, dan Sadaharu. Semenjak kepergian Gintoki dan memburuknya hubungannya dengan Shinpachi, ia berusaha untuk memasak.

"Sadis, kau sudah selesai mandi? Makan malam sudah siap."

Mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang tengah, mengitari meja bundar rumah tersebut. Di atasnya sudah ada 2 mangkok nasi, sepiring sayur mayur, dan tahu goreng. Sadaharu sudah diberikan makanan khusus di mangkok makanannya sendiri.

"Selamat makan," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kagura mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan nasinya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak nafsu makan hari ini. Tetapi, ia harus menghabiskan makanan ini …

"Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa kita seperti pasangan pengantin baru?" komentar pemuda beriris merah itu. Lawan bicaranya yang berada tepat di seberangnya segera tersedak nasinya. Untungnya ia makannya sedikit.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?!"

"Aku hanya mengutarakan pikiranku, _China musume_. Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk berhenti menunggu _Danna_ dan menikah dengan orang lain?"

Memiliki keluarga sendiri memang mimpi lain Kagura, tetapi, tetap berada di Yorozuya, selamanya, juga salah satu mimpinya. Ia rela membiarkan mimpinya tidak terkabul selama … Yorozuya tetap bersama-sama.

"Gi-Gin-chan akan kembali …" suaranya bergetar.

"4 tahun sudah berlalu."

"Shinpachi hanya butuh waktu sendiri …"

"Dia sudah berubah untuk seterusnya."

" _A_ - _Anego_ akan sembuh dari sakitnya …"

"Sekuat-kuatnya _Nee_ -san, wabah putih mutlak menyebabkan kematian bagi penderitanya."

Kagura menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghancurkan sumpit yang tengah ia genggam, "Berhenti menghancurkan harapanku, Sadis sialan!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sudah menjadi realita," ujarnya tanpa dosa. Ia melanjutkan makannya dan mengambil beberapa lauk, "Kenapa kau harus menjauhi mereka jikalau kau sendiri tahu bahwa waktu setiap orang terus menipis? Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, China."

Ya, dia benar.

Kagura membohongi dirinya sendiri. Kata-kata Sogo tidak salah, itu memang kenyataannya.

Dari dulu, ia melarikan diri. Pergi dari planet asalnya dengan alasan akan menjadi lebih kuat, padahal ia hanya tidak bisa menahan diri bersama kenangan-kenangan indahnya. Kenangan bersama Mami, bersama Papi, bersama Kamui sekalipun.

Di bumi ini, ia berusaha untuk bertahan, siapa tahu … Siapa tahu … Semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Semua akan kembali saat Gintoki kembali. Tapi, tidak … Ia tidak akan menetap di distrik Kabuki. Tidak dengan kenangan tentang Shinpachi yang ramah dan lemah lembut. Tidak dengan kenangan tentang Gintoki, yang seenaknya tetapi perhatian. Tidak dengan mereka semua …

Ia hanya melarikan diri.

"Melarikan diri dari Megane bukan solusinya," Sogo meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya. Ia meraih sisi wajah gadis yang berada di seberangnya, "sebenarnya tetap di sana ataupun di sini, tidak akan merubah status bahwa kau seorang M yang terjebak dengan masa lalu indahnya."

"Cerewet … Kau berbicara di luar karaktermu lagi …"

Ibu jari pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu menghapus aliran air mata Kagura, mata birunya memiliki cahaya redup tetapi benar-benar menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sogo menatapnya datar.

"Semua orang tidak bisa kabur dari kenyataan," adalah kalimat terakhir yang Kagura dengar dari Sadis pada hari itu.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Balasan _review_ anonim:

\- Reykan: Terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi, Kagura di movie 2 mulai menghilangkan 'aru'-nya ^^"

\- Tokenoi: Ya hahaha. Saya penganut pairing Kagura-centric, lel. Romance ga ditekankan di fic ini … Jadi cuma hints untuk kesenangan author semata /dzig. Hahaha, amin(?)

 _A/N_ : INI APAAAAAAAAA?! Saya tidak akan berbicara banyaaaak. Ini dibuat demi melampiaskan kepenatan saya … Hmmm … Apakah _feel_ -nya ada? Dapat? Terasakah? OOC kah? Maafkan saya!

Silahkan memberi kritik dan saran, jangan malu-malu!

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	5. Okita's PoV 2

**You Can't Escape from Reality After All**

.

 _Warning: A lot of monologue._ 18 _y.o!_ Kagura.22 _y.o!_ Okita. _onesided_!OkiKagu. _onesided_!GinKagu. Okita- _centric. Pre-Movie_ 2! _AU. OOC. Typo(s)? Unbeta_. _Quick pace. Quick-typing_. _2 days before the excecution_.

 _Disclaimer: Gintama not mine_. Sorachi Hideaki _own it._ Shaun _only own the … plot_? _Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: _Italic_ untuk _flashback_ dan dialog pribadi(?)

.

.

"Kita ... sudah sampai di Edo," mata birunya berbinar-binar, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen, untuk kasusnya ada _sukonbu_. Okita tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi, ia juga merindukan kota perantauannya. Kota tempatnya bekerja. Kota tempat Shinsengumi terbentuk.

Bagaimana kabar Kondo-san di penjara? Ia masih hidup bukan?

Bagaimana kabar si Hijikata sialan itu? Apa ia masih terobsesi dengan mayones? Mengingatnya makan dengan mayones segunung membuatnya mual.

Sepertinya ia melupakan seseorang. Oh ya.

Apa kabar si _jimi_ Shinsengumi? Apa ia masih seorang _jimi_?

Ah, yang terutama adalah apa Shinsengumi sendiri masih bertahan? Pikirnya.

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang dapat bertahan selamanya. Okita selalu memercayai hal tersebut tetapi beda halnya dengan rekan seperjalanannya. Gadis itu masih memercayai bahwa ada suatu hal yang dapat bertahan selamanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kaupikir bisa bertahan selamanya?"

"Ingatan, Okita, ingatan ..." jawab gadis itu dengan nada sarkas, "Ingatanku akan Gin-chan ..." mata birunya memancarkan sedikit cahaya dengan pandangan yang hangat. Bibir mungilnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil.

 _Ronin_ itu mulai lelah dengan semua ini, di saat mereka membicarakan hal yang serius, hanya nama orang yang ia sebut sebagai bos itulah yang keluar.

 _Ia cemburu?_

"Tidak hanya Gin-chan, ingatanku tentang Shinpachi, Yorozuya, Nenek Otose, Kabuki-cho, semuanya ..." lirihnya lagi, "Shinsengumi juga ada di dalamnya ... Tak terkecuali kau, Sadis. Kalian semua sangat berharga untukku ..." lanjutnya. Pandangan gadis itu berpindah dari menatap reruntuhan kota yang mereka sedang kunjungi ke arah samurai itu.

"Terserah apa yang kaubilang, _China_ ," ia harus menghentikan perasaan aneh itu. Ada rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya dan ...

 _Ia merasa lega dan senang?_

Ia mengalihkan pikirannya dengan meneliti keadaan sekitar, mereka baru saja memasuki Edo dan keadaan bangunan-bangunan semakin parah saja. Bangunan tinggi itu dulunya terminal ... Para _Amanto_ dan beberapa orang dengan keperluan khusus dengan mudahnya berkelana keluar bumi dengan bantuan pesawat-pesawat luar angkasa. Sekarang ... Hanyalah sebuah bangunan yang tidak ada gunannya lagi. Toko-toko yang dulunya ia pernah datangi juga sudah tutup, entah karena sepi pengunjung ataukah sang pemilik juga terjangkit wabah putih.

"Sadis, kita kembali ke sini tepat waktu bukan ...?" suara gadis itu menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya, tepat waktu ..." Okita tersenyum kecil. Lusa nanti adalah hari di mana eksekusi ketiga pidana; Kakek Gengai, Katsura, dan Kondo. Okita harus bertemu dengan para anggota Shinsengumi dan pemberontak Joui untuk merencanakan pembebasan pemimpin mereka.

 _Terkadang Okita ingin bertanya ia masuk ke kategori yang mana._

 _Tetapi itu akan sangat keluar dari karakteristiknya lagi, bukan?_

"Kalian Shinsengumi mungkin akan kembali seperti dulu! Tenang saja!" dengan kasual, Kagura memukul punggung yang berbalut hakama merah itu. Okita meringis kesakitan, rasanya ingin melemparkan umpatan ke gadis gorila itu. Tetapi, saat melihat wajah tersenyumnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Senyuman itu senyuman China yang ia kenal ...

Okita kembali merenung tanpa sadar ... Gadis itu kuat sekali, bukan? Meski pemimpin Yorozuya, orang-orang yang ia sayangi, orang yang ia cintai telah tiada, ia tetap memikirkan nasib orang lain.

 _Seleranya akan wanita tentu sangat aneh._

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Ini memang sudah sering terjadi selama mereka berkelana. Tidak semua topik bisa mereka bicarakan, terkadang hanya bertukar sapaan atau membicarakan keadaan di sekitar mereka.

 _Cinta tidak masuk ke dalam topik yang dapat dibicarakan._

Hubungan ini harus dijaga seprofesional mungkin. Mereka hanya rekan perjalanan, bukan sahabat, bukan kekasih, bukan keluarga, bukan rekan sekerja. Hanya ... Seperjalanan. Dengan penderitaan yang kurang lebih sama, dengan tujuan perjalananan yang kurang lebih sama.

Tapi, sekarang status rekan seperjalanan itu sudah usai bukan? Mereka berdua sudah kembali dan berencana untuk menetap di Edo.

Apa itu artinya ia tidak akan melihat Kagura lagi?

"Baiklah. Aku mungkin akan mengunjungi Nenek Otose, Tama, dan Catherine. Kuharap mereka sehat-sehat saja, aku merindukan mereka," ia tersenyum riang. Anjiing besarnya itu menggonggong kegirangan, "Lalu, aku akan mengunjungi Tsukki, Hinowa, dan Seita. Apa Seita semakin bertumbuh ...? Ah, aku juga harus apa boleh aku menumpang di tempat mereka sampai aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal tetap ..."

Okita mengernyitkan jidatnya, "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di Yorozuya saja? Atau di _Snack_ Otose?" tanyanya.

Iris biru itu kembali meredup, lalu dengan senyum miris tersungging di bibir Kagura, ia menjawab, "Aku tahu bahwa kita pernah membicarakan hal ini. Tapi, aku lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri ... Rasa sakit ini tidak bisa kutanggung terus-terusan ..."

Okita mendadak teringat pembicaraan beberapa waktu lalu dan ia sendiri yang mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa ia hanya melarikan diri, dengan canggung ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Si kepala jingga itu mendongak menatap langit yang berwarna senada denganhelaian rambutnya, "Sebaiknya aku harus cepat beranjak sebelum malam ..."

 _Jadi, selesailah tugasnya untuk mendampingi gadis itu ..._

"Sampai jumpa, Sa-!" sebelum gadis _Yato_ itu beranjak lebih jauh dari tempatnya, sebuah tangan menahannya untuk pergi. Okita tersadar akan hal itu tetapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, "Apa yang kauinginkan, Sadis? Kau ingin ditemani ke tempat Shinsengumi dan pemberontak Joui?" tanyanya dengan menahan tawa.

 _Sial, ia memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menjatuhkanku._

"Hm, aku tidak penakut sepertimu, _China_ ," balasnya kesal dan ekspresi wajah Kagura juga berubah menjadi kesal, sebelum membuat hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi, Okita melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sebelum kaupergi, bagaimana kalau kau makan malam denganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Gadis kelahiran November itu melunak dan menyetujui ajakan rivalnya itu. Jika tidak diajak makan, mungkin ia tidak akan makan malam sama sekali hari ini. Mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah rumah makan kecil, Kagura meninggalkan Sadaharu di luar dan memberikannya makanan yang ia punya.

Setelah makanannya datang, mereka bertukar ucapan, "Selamat makan," dan mulai memakan makanan mereka sendiri.

Mereka akan berhenti makan bersama-sama setelah ini, Okita merasa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu lagi, "Ini kali terakhir kita bersikap seperti pasangan pengantin baru, bukan?"

Kagura yang berencana makan dengan anggun nyaris tersedak lagi, kenapa dia suka sekali dengan perumpamaan pasangan pengantin baru itu? Okita segera mendapatkan pandangan menusuk dari gadis Yorozuya itu.

Lalu, mereka saling berbicara seperti biasanya, entah tentang hal-hal dulu yang pernah mereka alami bersama saat berkelana, kebiasaan satu sama lain yang mereka temukan, masa-masa sebelum wabah putih menyebar, mereka berdua juga mulai terbuka untuk menceritakan kenangan kelam mereka, banyak hal.

 _Sekali lagi, cinta tidak termasuk dalam yang mereka bicarakan, bukan?_

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat, mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan mereka dan waktu perpisahan semakin dekat. Mantan kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu membayar dan berjalan keluar. Gadis dengan cheongsam yang sudah dimodifikasi mirip dengan kimono Gintoki itu mengekor.

Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan gonggongan _Inugami_ yang tengah menunggu di luar.

"Jadi ... Inilah waktunya," lirih Kagura, Okita hanya menatap datar dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, "Sebenarnya ... Aku sangat senang memunyaimu sebagai teman perjalananku. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa, Sadis," gadis di hadapannya tersenyum ceria, senyuman _China_ yang dulu. Dadanya sempat terasa sesak entah kenapa. Tanpa sadar lagi, ia mengulurkan tangannya, gestur berjabat tangan.

 _Tubuh berhentilah bergerak semaumu ..._

Tapi, kata-kata itu disimpannya dalam-dalam. Karena semua sudah terjadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi selain melanjutkannya?

Kagura menatapnya terkejut, tetapi, tetap meraih tangan samurai itu, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Sogo."

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Kagura ..." saat nama gadis itu diucapkan rasanya tidak asing, padahal ia tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya ...

Kagura tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu dan Sadaharu pergi berjalan menjauhinya.

Dadanya sesak ...

Apa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kagura? Gadis itu benar-benar tidak peka dengan perasaan romantis orang lain, ya. Menyukai gadis itu berarti ... Membuat dirinya menar-benar menjadi seorang masokis untuk gadis itu.

"Semua orang tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan, bukan ...?" lalu, ia tertawa miris.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Balasan untuk anonim:

- **tongdibeja** : Wkwk. Cuma segini, maaf yah ga memuaskan. Makasi udah mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak :D

 _A/N_ : ... Jadi ... Sebelum UAS ingin menyelesaikan satu cerita saja, tapi sepertinya ini gagal. Hm, saya hanya ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini /dibuang. Jadilah kenapa Okita galau karena perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dengan maso-nya juga semuanya _onesided_ , muahahaha /dibuang lagi.

 _BTW_ , bagi kalian _**author, reviewer, reader**_ yang tengah membaca cerita ini yang masih **aktif di dunia** _ **facebook**_ (?), ada grup Gintama khusus para _author_ dan _reader_ -nya loh~! Kalau tertarik, _add fb_ saya dulu (liat di profil ya) dan jangan lupa _PM_ dulu anda siapa (boleh pakai _penname_ ), jika _siders_ jelaskan maksud aja mau _join group_ tersebut~ Saya tidak mau _add_ / _confirm_ sembarang orang hehe :"D Terima kasih pengertiaannya~

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	6. Shinpachi's PoV 2

**You Can't Escape from Reality After All**

.

 _Warning: A lot of monologue._ 19 _y.o!_ Kagura.21 _y.o!_ Shinpachi. _onesided_!ShinKagu. Shinpachi- _centric. Pre-Movie_ 2! _AU. OOC. Typo(s)? Unbeta_. _Quick pace. Quick-typing_. _1 days before the excecution_.

 _Disclaimer: Gintama not mine_. Sorachi Hideaki _own it._ Shaun _only own the … plot_? _Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: _Italic_ untuk _flashback_ dan dialog pribadi(?) Beberapa dialog dilewati karena ... Mager.

.

.

Shinpachi sedikit mengerang setelah terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia menggosok matanya dan membiarkan dirinya menatap sang kakak yang masih tertidur. Gerakan dada Tae naik turun, seirama dengan nafas yang dihirup dan dihembuskannya. Masih menunjukkan keberadaannya di sana.

Sebuah helaan lega dikeluarkan Shimura bungsu.

Sebenarnya setiap ia terbangun, entah itu tidur malam yang panjang ataupun tidur siang yang singkat, ia merasa ketakutan. Ia takut jika ia menemukan kakak perempuannya pergi tanpa ia ketahui, tapi, di hati kecilnya, ia berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika ia terus tertidur dan mengingat masa-masa lalu yang indah.

" _Ane_ -ue, aku akan pergi bekerja. Lekas sembuh …" lirihnya dengan sebuah senyuman pahit terukir di bibirnya.

Ia mendapatkan tugas untuk membasmi para preman yang seenaknya saja menguasai jalan, memalak setiap orang yang lewat. Hal ini terjadi karena ketiadaannya penjaga keamanan, Shinsengumi itu sudah dibubarkan, semua orang lebih memilih untuk kabur menyelamatkan diri dari Wabah Putih. Sedangkan, yang tersisa hanyalah orang-orang yang menunggu ajalnya tiba, pasrah dengan takdir karena ketidakmampuan untuk kabur, dan …

Yang bisa pergi namun terlalu keras kepala untuk tidak pergi dari sana.

Ia salah satunya dan orang-orang itu juga …

 _Termasuk orang itu …_

Ah, tidak, tidak. Shinpachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya agar fokus.

Tak seharusnya ia mengingat masa lalu. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semuanya, kecuali kakaknya, dan melanjutkan apa yang dikerjakan Gintoki …

Mengenakan jubah hitamnya dan caping jeraminya, lalu, ia beranjak dari kamar rumah sakit itu. Kedua pedangnya, pedang besi dan pedang kayu, tak lupa ia letakkan di sisi kirinya.

Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki firasat apa-apa tentang pekerjaan hari ini, hanya membasmi sekian banyak preman seorang sendiri itu sudah biasa …

 _Di masa sekarang._

Kalau kau bertanya-tanya tentang dulu kala, pastilah trio Yorozuya mengerjakan segala sesuatu bersama-sama.

 _Bersama-sama …_

 _Bukan sendiri-sendiri … Tetapi, kenapa Gin-san ingin membasmi Wabah Putih seorang diri hingga mengorbankan dirinya?_

Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul ketika ia mengenang masa lalu.

Ia berharap otaknya dapat diajak untu bekerjasama, janganlah mengingat hal yang lalu. Karena masa kini adalah yang kini. Dulu adalah dulu. Benar, bukan? Ia akan terus berjalan maju dan menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia putuskan.

 _Ia harus siap menerima segala sesuatu._

 _Sebaik apapun._

 _Seburuk apapun._

Pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu akhirnya sampai di tempat yang biasa ditongkrongi oleh para preman yang menyerupai preman dari seri lain. Tetapi, ia malah menemukan seorang bodoh yang dikelilingi para preman itu. Mau tak mau, ia harus menolong orang itu dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, bukan begitu?

Ia segera berjalan mendekati kumpulan orang itu, "Hentikan," ujarnya dengan suara cukup keras, "Entah kau mengunjungi planet ini untuk berwisata, entah itu karena kau berani atau memang bodoh, jika kau ingin hidup, pergilah dari sini," usirnya.

Orang-orang ini yang memperburuk Edo yang ingin dilindungi Gin-san, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lebih lama.

Rentetan caci maki para preman itu membuatnya kesal, dengan cepat ia mengayunkan _bokuto_ -nya hingga para preman di barisan depan itu melayang. Semua memandangnya terkejut, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari para berandal itu menyadari siapa pria berbalut serba hitam itu. Entah kenapa kacamata masih menjadi salah satu daya tariknya dan _bokuto_ yang ia gunakan. Mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya samurai yang menggunakan _bokuto_ , selain samurai pengangguran yang itu.

Entah kenapa, rasanya ia ingin menyeringai, tetapi, ia menahannya dan segera melepaskan topi dan jubahnya, "Gya gya gya, kalian semua sangat mengganggu. Apakah kalian sedang dalam masa birahi kalian?" Kalimat pertama yang pernah diucapkan samurai bersurai perak itu menjadi kalimat favoritnya. Para preman itu ketakutan, sebanyak apapun mereka, kekuatan yang mereka miliki tidak mampu untuk menahan serangan yang diberikan oleh mantan anggota Yorozuya Gin-chan.

Baru saja Shinpachi menyingkirkan beberapa preman, terdengarlah suara ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh tembakan _bazooka_. Ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke atap, tempat penembak itu berada. Ia segera memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum –Hei, salahkah dia jika ia sedikit senang karena hal tersebut?– lalu, ia mengeluhkan kedatangan gadis penembak itu. Pemuda Shimura itu sepertinya sudah terkena virus _tsundere_ ... Lalu, pikirannya dengan cepat segera bertanya-tanya.

 _Oh, dia sudah kembali ke Edo?_

 _Dia hanya bersama Sadaharu, tidak ada tanda-tanda Okita-san._

 _Untuk apa dia datang ke sini?_

"Kau masih 100 tahun lebih cepat untuk menyebut dirimu sebagai Yorouzuya!" seru gadis itu dari atas atap gedung. Cukup keras untuk menyadarkan pemuda berkacamata itu dari lamunannya.

Rasa senang yang entah kenapa bisa muncul langsung lenyap tanpa sisa, Shinpachi segera mendecakkan lidahnya, "Ck, datang lagi satu orang yang menyusahkan," seraya memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sempat turun lagi.

Singkat cerita mereka berdua akhirnya membersihkan kumpulan preman itu dengan cepat dan nyaris saja saling bertarung, untuk memperebutkan nama Yorozuya, jika tidak dihentikan oleh orang yang Shinpachi selamatkan.

Mata coklat di balik kaca bening itu segera meneliti si pelerai dari atas hingga bawah.

 _Pria itu ..._

 _Menggunakan kimono yang sama dengan Gin-san yang ia kenal ... Di ikat pinggangnya juga terdapat_ bokuto _yang dipakai Gin-san dan olehnya ... Rambutnya juga perak meski tidak ikal. Matanya nyaris seperti ikan mati, kumisnya seperti ikan lele–Gin-san tidak punya kumis bukan?_

Shinpachi dan Kagura dengan segera menginterogasi orang yang berpakaian seperti pemimpin mereka dulu. Orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri sebagai sahabat yang sudah dianggap saudara oleh Gintoki.

 _Memangnya samurai pemalas itu punya sahabat yang seperti itu? Bukankah adanya sahabat yang sudah tidak dianggap sahabat? Bagaimana bisa dia punya sahabat yang bahkan dianggap keluarga sendiri?_

Lalu si om mesum itu, karena dia mengeluarkan sebuah gertakan mesum kepada gadis _Yato_ itu, memintanya dan Kagura untuk membawanya ke rumah kudapan Otose. Di situ, Chinpo-san akan mendapatkan semua jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya. Nenek Otose dan Kagura sudah memberikan semua jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Edo?

Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini?

Ke mana semua orang?

Apa itu wabah putih?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura?

Semua pertanyaannya ...

Kecuali ...

 _Alasan Gin-san meninggal._

 _Atau jika ia tidak meninggal, ia pergi ke mana?_

Shinpachi juga akan mencari tahu itu ... Lalu, melindungi semua yang ditinggalkan samurai bersurai perak itu.

"Pergilah kalian sebelum terjangkit wabah putih, aku akan tetap di sini untuk melanjutkan yang ia tinggalkan ..." lirih penerus Dojo Koudokan.

"Bukankah itu tidak mungkin?" Yang disindir segera menatap kesal asal suara itu.

Chin-san memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya yang lumayan menggelikan itu, lalu, berkata, "Kalian berdua adalah Yorozuya, bukan? Kalau begitu aku punya pekerjaan untuk kalian," mata biru Kagura dan mata coklat Shinpachi langsung berfokus kepada om aneh itu, "Bentuklah Yorozuya sekali lagi bersamaku."

Mata kedua pendengar permintaan itu segera terbelalak, "YANG BENAR SAJA?!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu …" Shinpachi langsung menyatakan keberatannya dan bersiap pergi. Sebelum ia dapat pergi, anjing putih yang besar itu segera mendekati pria yang berpakaian seperti Gintoki. Kagura menatap hal tersebut dengan mata terbelalak. Aneh memang, tapi, ia berpikiran sama dengan gadis Yato itu. Kenapa Sadaharu terlihat senang dengan om-om vulgar itu?

"Aku juga ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Gin-san," ucap Chinpo, "Aku rasa ia pasti akan senang jika melihat Yorozuya kembali bersama lagi," Sadaharu membiarkan dirinya dielus oleh pria itu.

Shinpachi menggenggam erat pakaian hitamnya, dadanya terasa sesak.

 _Meskipun mereka membentuk Yorozuya yang baru ..._

 _Yorozuya yang lama tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan._

 _Meskipun mereka berusaha untuk kembali seperti dahulu kala ..._

 _Dahulu kala itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi._

"Semua orang tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan, bukan ...?"

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

 _A/N_ : *coret*Jadi ... Sebelum masuk kuliah, ingin menyelesaikan satu cerita saja. Kali ini berhasil, ehehe. Ini kayak bagian yang hilang /udah/*coret* *coret*# _np_ : rekaman pelajaran mendengar bab 12*coret*

Liburan aja gagal selesaikan ini huhu. Berhubung saya lelah dengan kuliah /jangan curhat/ /padahal baru tiga minggu/, saya ingin menyelesaikan satu _multichapter fic_ ini muehehehe. Makin ke bawah makin cepat? Yep, saya ga nonton ulang dan mengetik hal seperlunya doang. Maafkan hamba yang malas ini.

 _BTW_ , bagi kalian _**author, reviewer, reader**_ yang tengah membaca cerita ini yang masih **aktif di dunia** _ **facebook**_ (?), ada grup Gintama khusus para _author_ dan _reader_ -nya loh~! Kalau tertarik, _add fb_ saya (liat di profil ya) atau ke Kak **Moon Waltz** dan jangan lupa _PM_ dulu anda siapa (boleh pakai _penname_ ), jika _siders_ jelaskan maksud aja mau _join group_ tersebut~ Saya tidak mau _add_ / _confirm_ sembarang orang hehe :"D Terima kasih pengertiaannya~

(Ya, saya tahu di _chapter_ sebelumnya juga promosi hueheheh.)

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
